dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Squall
A cold, taciturn youth who wields a gunblade,a weapon part sword, part gun. In the original game, he was raised as a mercenary at the Balamb Garden Military Academy, and belonged to the elite force named SeeD. It is arguable whether his decision to train with the old-fashioned and notoriously difficult to master gunblade is more a show of strength or of stubbornness. His Gunblade will rape you from Monday to Thursday. How to Unlock As a hero for Cosmos, Squall is unlocked from the beginning of the game. =Alternate Look= For 300PP, you can purchase Squall's alternate look at the PP Catalog. His alternate look being his SeeD uniform. Abilities Combo Master/Relentless Revolver Quick to pull out close-range attacks, he can gain Bravery from his opponent quite easily with his close-range Gunblade attacks and has a few magical attacks at his disposal as well. He does have trouble hitting with HP attacks due to their somewhat lengthy startup time. Some of his HP attacks have high recovery time as well (Fated/Aerial Circle, Rough Divide) making him very easy to punish should you use them quite often. Wise Squall players will keep high bravery and either outsmart or look for an opening from the opponent to get in the final HP attack they need to attain victory. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Ex-Mode Lion Heart Equipped - Squall's Revolver is replaced by his ultimate weapon, the Lion Heart, a Gunblade with a stylized hilt and a lion motif featuring a single wing. Its most prominent feature is the bright blue large blade, commonly associated with the Ultima Weapon, the strongest weapon in the franchise. Ex Burst Renzokuken - A flurry of 8 attacks ending with Squall's Lionheart limit break just like his final limit break in Final Fantasy VIII. Watch your timing and press R''' when the cursor is in the frame. EX Effects *'Regen - '(Always active while in EX mode) Vigor and stamina recover little by little, restoring HP. *'''Lion Heart (RANGE) - (Always active while in EX mode) Transfers the heart of a lion to the weapon, increasing its range. *'Lion Heart (HIT)' - (Always active while in EX mode) Pushes the weapon's specs to the limit, increasing the force of each blast. The increased size of the blast adds one additional hits on each attack Squall lands with his gunblade, with optimal critical hit rate enhancers, Squall does 6-8 times the amount of damage of a non-EX Mode uncritical version of that gunblade hit (Crit = 3X-4X, 2 Hits per strike due to EX, resluting 6X-8X original damage). *Solid Barrel becomes unblockable. Equipment Weapons: Swords and Thrown Weapons Armors: Shields, Bangles, Hats, Helms, Clothing, and Light Armor Exclusive Weapons Costumes Image:SeeDSquall.png|Squall in SeeD Uniform File:Suallrender.png|CG Render 1. Original- Artwork redesigned with elements of his original conceptual art by Yoshitaka Amano. 2. Extra- Purchased for 300 PP at the PP Shop. Squall dons his SeeD uniform. 3. EX Mode- Revolver Gunblade changes into the Lionheart. 4. Extra EX Mode- Revolver Gunblade changes into the Lionheart. Quotes Encounter *I'll take you on. *This is gonna be easy. *I won't hold back. *Let's get this over with. *Putting an end to everything... *This is the path I believe in. *I can't lose to you. *I refuse... to become the past. *I'm not fighting... all alone. *This, is a trial! *No time for regrets! *Give it all you've got! *I won't run from this! *This is getting old! *You need training. Encounter against Cosmos *Warrior of Light: That's... quite a shine you've got there. *Firion: We only live to fight. *Onion Knight: I'm not very good with children... *Cecil: Stay alive if you want to be stronger. *Bartz: What keeps you so optimistic? *Terra: All it takes is a step forward. *Cloud: What are you afraid of losing? *Squall: There can only be one Squall! *Zidane: You move around too much. *Tidus: Can you get over your past? *Shantotto: Never thought I'd meet another witch. Encounter against Chaos *Garland: Never let go of your prey. *The Emperor: You are lost in your greed... *Cloud of Darkness: I have no fear. *Golbez: What do you want to believe in? *Exdeath: Hmph. Just another loner. *Kefka: You've taken this joke too far. *Sephiroth: No one needs a hero from the past. *Ultimecia: Time for you to release time... *Kuja: No use for words in battle. *Jecht: I have something to protect, too. *Gabranth: Another lost soul, like me. *Chaos: Don't waste your solitude! Battle Quotes Brave Attacks: *Upper Blues: Huh! Hmph! Hey! Hyah! *Blizzard Barret: Hmph! *Solid Barrel: Hmph! Huh! Hey! Alright! That your best? *Thunder Barret: Hah! *Fusillade: Gotcha! Drop! *Heel Crush: This is it! *Beat Fang: Hmph! Hey! There! Going down! *Mystic Flurry: Gotcha! HP Attacks: *Fated Circle: Take this! *Revolver Drive: This is... the end! *Blasting Zone: How do you like this? *Rough Divide (ground): Uaaah! *Aerial Circle: You're gone! Ex-Mode Quote Lionheart Equipped: Lions heart! Ex-Burst Quotes Start: Don't make me laugh! Finish: Here goes. Mission accomplished. Victory Quotes *Should I have taken it easier? *That was no enemy of mine. *Gone talkin' to a wall. *I don't have time for the weak. *That was fun... for a change. *The battle rages on... *My fangs are still intact. *As long as I have my sword... *Victory is absolute. *I'll take you on again. Defeat Quotes *I can't even... save myself? *Ugh, so this is it... *What was I... lacking? *I wasn't expecting that! *I had a bad feeling... *This... is the reality of battle! *A failed mission... *What a way to go... *I was defeated by boredom... *Just when it matters... the most... Trivia *When thinking of who's more pro between Cloud and Squall, it's obvious. It's Squall. *Gunblade. GG *Dude like seriously prepare the lube the rape begins See also Category:Character Category:Character